A vehicle seat related to the disclosure is described in Japanese Patent No. 4919640. As shown in FIG. 9, the vehicle seat of Japanese Patent No. 4919640 includes a seat cushion 100c and a seat back 100b. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, in the seat back 100b, a surface of a back frame 101 is covered with a back pad 103, and a surface of the back pad 103 is covered with a skin 106 (not shown in FIG. 10). As shown in FIG. 10, in a back surface of the back pad 103 (seat frame covering part 103u), a back surface material 104 made of cloth covers a part of the seat frame covering part 103u other than an edge 103e of the seat frame covering part 103u. By interposing the back surface material 104 between the seat frame covering part 103u of the back pad 103 and the surface of the back frame 101, the friction coefficient between the back pad 103 and the back frame 101 can be reduced. As a result, even if the back frame 101 and the back pad 103 rub against each other due to the back pad 103 being displaced with respect to the back frame 101, abnormal noise due to friction can be suppressed to some extent.
Here, the back pad 103 is formed into a predetermined shape by expanding a foam material such as urethane in a molding die. That is, as shown in FIG. 11, a back surface material 104 is set on an inside surface of a first molding die 111. The first molding die 111 is mated with a second molding die 112, and the back pad 103 having the back surface material 104 is formed by expanding a foam material, which is not shown, in a molding space S of a molding die 110. At this time, in order to prevent an edge of the back surface material 104 from being caught in the mold-mating portion 113 between the first molding die 111 and the second molding die 112, the back surface material 104 is set on the inner surface of the first molding die 111 so that the edge of the back surface material 104 is distanced from the mold-mating portion 113 by a predetermined distance. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 10, the edge 103e of the seat frame covering part 103u of the back pad 103 is not covered by the back surface material 104. That is, the edge 103e of the seat frame covering part 103u of the back pad 103 comes into direct contact with the surface of the back frame 101 without the back surface material 104 being interposed therebetween. Consequently, the coefficient of friction between the edge 103e of the back pad 103 (seat frame covering part 103u) and the surface of the back frame 101 increases. As a result, when the back pad 103 is displaced with respect to the back frame 101 and the back frame 101 and the back pad 103 rub against each other, an abnormal noise is generated between the edge 103e of the back pad 103 (seat frame covering part 103u) and the surface of the back frame 101.